The Dreams of Fate
by Tears White
Summary: Summary: The prisoner number 000 is a girl who has special abilities, who was arrested in Vendicare for allegedly murdering a Mafia Boss. But her life changed after meeting a woman named Luce and the other member of Arcobaleno.  contain OC in the story
1. Chapter 1

The Dreams of Fate

Summary: The prisoner number 000 is a girl who has special abilities, who was arrested in Vendicarefor allegedly murdering a Mafia Boss because she can predict the death of Mafia Boss. But her life changed after meeting a woman named Luce and become a member of Arcobaleno.

Chapter 1: : L ' inizio

_** I always dream .. **_

_A bright blue sky .. The sun was shining .. and beautiful flower beds .._

_ And the presence of a man _who stroked my hair soft ..

_** I smiled .. **_

_ feel the warm hand that radiated through my body .._

_The man then smiled and held out his hand to me .._

_** I held out my hand ..**_

_try to feel the warmth that emanated from that hand again .._

_** But ...**_

_ Blue sky turned red .. _

_ The sun shone turned into a dim and does not emit light again .. _

_ beautiful flower beds rapidly turned into a wilted .. The man disappeared from my view .. _

_** I woke up from my sweet dream, into the harsh reality that is in front of me ..**_

I was cooped up in a place called Vendicare.

Hands and feet handcuffed and bound in hard with a ball chain that makes me unable to move. My eyes were covered with something hard.

I can not see anything, I could not feel anything. I feel my world is now shattered. Kept in dark and scary place like this.

_**Someone, help me .. Save me from this chain .. Get me out of this place .. **_

_**Fear .. Solitude .. Depression .. Sadness .. Disappointment .. Suffering .. **_

_**That's what I feel every day during his stay in this place .. Will come the day when I will see the "light" ..? That thought always comes to my head .. **_

Then for the first time in my life, I pray to God that wherever he is.

Pleading for my freedom and my desire to see the blue sky I dream every night. I just hope that my prayers will be answered despite the odds.

After saying my prayers, suddenly my eyes felt heavy. Perhaps, I had been taking a lot of energy for today.

_**I closed my eyes .. let the world of dreams take me away from this bitter truth .. freed from the shackles of fate .. and .. my sin ..**_

[ Dream World ]

_**Ah .. **_

_**I'm back again .. to the world that I consider to be home ..**_

_ The Bright blue sky .. Beautiful flower beds .. _

_** .. There's something different ..**_

_Currently in my dream .. I saw 7 pillars of light all around me.. Red .. Yellow .. Green .. Blue .. Indigo .. Purple .. and the latter is a pillar of orange light .. _

_In this dream .. I also found a mysterious door that stood in front of me .. _

_** Is this a new sign for me .. ?**_

_My question was this new dream that became a new mark in my head .. _

_** Will there be any change in my fate ..? **_

_** My fate is full of darkness .. **_

_**Whether someone will come to give a light of hope for me once again ..?**_

_** Am I allowed to see again the blue sky that I missed ..?**_

_When I asked this question in my head .. _

_Suddenly there came a female figure wearing white clothes and wearing a big hat with the same color as her dress .. _

_In the large cap...__There is an image of equal interest to the tattoos of flowers in her face... _

_The woman came to me... She took my hand and led me to a place where the mysterious door is..._

_** Who is this mysterious woman? **_

_When me and the woman reached the front of the mysterious door .. _

_ The woman suddenly turned to me .. _

_ My eyes met with the woman's eyes that are clear blue that reminds me of the colors in the sea .. _

_She was silent for a moment and then smiled to me .. She held my hands tightly and said .._

_**"It's time for you to be free .. **_

_**You are no longer constrained by these chain .. **_

_**.. Go to the bright blue sky that you missed .. **_

_**and open the door of the future that is waiting for you .."**_

_When the mysterious woman say those words... _

_7 pillars of light who surrounded me suddenly grow in size and form large Rainbow ... _

_Rainbow that seemed to give color and hope in me .. I looked at the beautiful colors of the rainbow .. admire its beauty .. as if I were dissolved in the rainbow .._

_**"This rainbow is .. very beautiful .." **_

_I think I was made aware as one of her hands tightly clasped me .. _

_while the other hand holding the door handle .. _

_The mysterious woman opened the door and led me out .. into the world behind the door .._

_Light wrap the two of us .. The Light gives warmth to all corners of my body .. _

_The Lights that I miss .. the sunshine fragrance .. The Clear Blue sky that stretches wide .. and my freedom.._

_**- To be continued -**_

Tear's note : thank you for reading my story.. I hope it's not too dramatic.. ^_^

Comments and Critics are welcomed.. and I will do my best to continued this story..

Hope you enjoy it..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Signora della Luce

Vendicare

[000 Rooms custody]

_**"Ah ... it was just a dream .." **_

I awoke from this beautiful dream .. I I tried to move my body ... but it is useless ... my hands and my feet still bound with heavy ball chain ..

However ..

Dreams that I experienced today are very clear .. though it was just a dream .. the truth is.. I really want this dream to come true .. I miss the smell of sun wafted in the air every time I set foot on this earth ..

_**".. I want to be free .."**_

The spirit within me burning .. I tried to move my body to the right and left .. to escape from Vendicare does have a very high risk ..

However ..

I want to be free .. I want to see clear skies again .. and .. I do not want to spend my whole life in this place! I tried to run away .. I use all the power to try to escape... However... the footprints sounds I heard in this hall makes me stop my activities ..

**Luce's POV: **

I walked down this dark alley .. I saw some faces of the cruel and horrible criminals that were detained in this place .. But .. My goal coming here was not to see the faces of people who have claimed the lives ..

_**I'm here to meet someone special ..**_

I have heard many rumors about a girl who can see the future that is going to happen .. However .. many people take the conclusion that the child brings bad luck .. because of poor vision for the future that she had seen .. But I'm sure .. that the vision seen by the girl is not a lie .. but the real thing ..

_**I need that girl power ..**_

After several years looking for the presence of this girl .. I received word that there is a girl who has killed a mafia boss with the help of the vision of his future .. and the girl is now being detained at Vendicare ..

By gathering network information, connections and my position as a Mafia Boss .. Finally I can negotiate with Vendicare to release the girl with the future vision that has been locked up in this place for 3 years ..

_**Negotiation Success**_

the girl will be released ... but with one condition. I have to keep watch and take care of her so that she does not kill or bother other Famiglia again ... I agree with the requirements that Vendicare give to me .. Today .. the girl will be released ..

After a long walk in this corridor.. I found an iron gate with a board number 000 in it... This room is different from the other room... This room is very small... dark... narrow... and had a very small ventilation..

_**I opened the iron door in front of me...**_

In the small room.. I found a girl with a long, curly blond hair of gold... hands and feet tied with a heavy ball chain... pure white skin... as if the skin was never sullied by the Sun... a girl with a small and slim body... her eyes covered with a blindfolds made of iron ..

_**"Who is it ...?"**_

Said the little girl with a blond hair.. Her body is trembled .. I knew .. she was afraid and watchful for the presence of the person she doesn't know.. I can feel it ..The fears that she radiated ..

_**I decided to look more closely at her .. **_

I lifted my legs .. I walked to the girl .. The girl was quickly moving her body .. try to stay away from me .. but the chains that connect with the ball of iron made her unable to move...

I keep walking towards the girl... until I finally face the girl...

_**" Get away from me.. go away .. Do not get closer more than this... "**_

the girl began to move her body to the right and left quickly... knowing that I was in front of her... I stopped for a moment... and without conscious .. I stroked her head gently .. and said ..

_**"Do not be afraid .. I'm not going to hurt you .."**_

The girl was silent for a moment .. her body started to stop shaking .. and she started breathing normally .. her body began to relax .. the fear that she radiated began to disappear little by little ..

Prisoner number 000 POV:

_**"Who are you? And .. what is your purpose to come here ..?" **_

I asked a mysterious guest who visited me .. hoping that she came not to hurt me .. or bring bad news for me .. There is one thing that bothered me when this guests come to this room .. I feel familiar with her voice .. the warm touch of her hand .. As if .. I've already met her .. The mysterious guest fell in silence for a while .. then open the blindfolds that covered my eyes..

_**I opened my eyes..**_

In the midst of the darkness of this night .. I saw a woman dressed in white and wearing a big hat .. Her skin is shining in the moonlight .. Clear blue eyes .. a Flower-shaped tattoo on her face .. She smiled at me .. and gently stroked my face .. I could feel the warmth that emanated from her hands .. After her hand caressing my face .. she smiled and held out her hand to me .. and said ..

_**"My name is Luce .. and I came here to liberate you from this place .."**_

In the midst of the darkness in my heart .. a small light appear .. that little by little illuminate all my heart .. .. give me warmth .. Chains that bind me now is gone .. darkness in my heart turned into a light .. Crying and tears turned into smiles .. I held out my hand .. grabbed the hand that radiates that warmth .. and the hand that rescued me from this darkness ..

The woman who gave me a new light and hope ..

_**Signora della Luce**_

_- To be continued -_

_Tear's note: thank you for reading my story .. The story this time telling about the release of prisoner number 000 from Vendicare .. the previous chapter tells of a dream the prisoner number 000.. that is coming true in this story .. You may be wondering the identity of the prisoner number 000 .. Do not worry .. because in the next story I'll tell you about the identity of the prisoner number 000 and the story of the Arcobaleno .. I hope you enjoy the story that I make .._

_- Comments and Critics are welcomed –_

_Thank you for reading my story ~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Name and The memories of the Past

_Italy_

_[ Headquaters of Arcobaleno ]_

_**"From now on you will stay here with me."**_

Luce said to me with a smile and hold my hand .. we walked toward the big house that I can identify as a Mansion .. Me and Luce opened the door of the Mansion ..

I looked around me .. The Mansion is very big .. I smell a very familiar fragrance .. .. the mahogany scent that filled the room .. reminds me of the memories ..

_**"Ah Luce Welcome! .. Hm? Who is the girl that is behind you ..?**_

I surprised .. and soon .. I hid behind Luce .. staring at a mysterious man who called Luce .. and look at him with wary..

I saw a man wearing red clother and white pants ..when I see a glimpse of his clothes .. This person seems to come from China .. The man had black hair braids .. His eyes were red like a burning fire .. His face radiates serenity .. give me peace in my hearts ..

_**"Yes .. Fon From this day this girl will live with us .." **_

Luce smiled to the man who named Fon, and pushed me out of my hiding place ..

_**Fon POV:**_

A girl came between me and Luce... This child has a blond hair color that radiates like a gold... Pure green eyes... small and petite body .. her face radiates innocence... but when I saw her eyes carefully ..

That eyes radiates deep sadness... Loneliness...

I smiled with warmth to this golden-haired girl .. and said ..

_**"Welcome." **_

The little girl's face turn red .. and in a few minutes ... The girl smiled innocently to me... I stroked the girl's head ... liked the smile she gave to me ...

_**Luce POV:**_

I'm happy ..

Finally, this girl can smile again .. The girl looks very bright in my eyes .. her smile that she radiates is pure and innocent .. somehow less tainted with the stain in this dark world .. and the dark events that befall to her ..

_**I remember one important thing .. and I ask it to her .. **_

_**"I know that your name is not prisoner number 000 .. Can you please tell me what is your name?"**_

the girl was silent for a moment

_**Prisoner number 000 POV:**_

Name .. My name.. The name that are given by my parents .. The realization of my self-identity .. My True identity .. I remembered my past .. the memories that I miss ..

**Flashback**

_6 years ago .. _

_**"Mommy! Mommy! what is the true meaning of my name?"**_

I asked my mother who now was lying in bed in the hospital .. Mommy always sick and not allowed to get out of her room .. So I work .. to pay the medical bills .. I always tell Mommy what I saw and what I feel .. Mommy always smiled at me .. enjoying the stories I tell her .. But fate is cruel .. Mommy lived a little time.. she won't survive this week..

_**Everything is not going so well .. **_

_**Today Mommy will die .. **_

_**I can see it in my dreams .. **_

_**Mommy will leave me behind .. like Daddy**__ .. _

Although I know .. that Mommy will die .. I can not do anything .. because of the fate .. and I can not change the destiny that had been established .. I hate the destiny that God determined for me ..

Mommy stroked my head .. the expression on her face radiates serenity .. Mommy looked at the plain blue sky outside the window of her room as usual... Then she said ...

_**"Yukia .. the meaning your name is 'eternal happiness' .. When you were born .. .. Mommy can feel it.. the light of happiness that you radiate from your small body .. As long as you are next to Mommy .. Mommy will always feel the happiness that you emit.. you're my eternal happiness .. "**_

_..No... Mommy.. .. .. don't leave me ... I don't want to be alone .._

Tears fell from her cheek .. I can not resist it anymore.. the sadness that I buried all this time .. Tears flowed rapidly .. I hugged Mommy tightly .. afraid that she will dissapear from my sight ..

_**"Yukia .. you know .. the time is near .. so please let go .." **_

_"No. .. Mommy don't go .." _

I begged Mommy .. even though I knew that pleading for it.. is useless .. Mommy would go away from my side .. forever ..

_**"Listen Yukia .. You must be the light of happiness in this world .. your job is to spread the happiness that is inside of you to others .. to be the light for the people who are not happy .. The Capabilities that I have give to you is a tool that will guide you to happiness... used it wisely... "**_

"_Mommy .. don't leave me ... I will be alone without Mommy .. " _

Mom flicked my forehead .. and said ..

_**"Silly Yukia.. Mommy will never abandon you... Although Mommy will die... Mommy will continue to be by your side... Mommy still observe you at the top of the bright blue sky... When problems occur... Look at the sky... Mommy will comfort you... so don't worry... "**_

**Flashback end**

I closed my eyes .. remembering the last words that Mommy told me .. pervading the words that she said to me .. If the ability that Mommy give to me is a tool to guide me to happiness ..

Then ..

I will achieve that happiness .. spread it .. sharing it ..

In accordance with the name that Mommy and Daddy give to me ..

_**"My name Yukia ..." **_

Which means ..

'_**The Eternal Happiness **_'

- to be continued –

_Tear's note: thank you for reading my story.. today's story is about the real name of prisoner number 000.. I think about it all day.. because I can't find a good name for her.. so the process of the story is a bit late.. sorry to keep you waiting.._

- Comments and Critics are welcomed ~

Thank you for reading my story..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Impression?

_Arcobaleno Headquarters_

_[ Kitchen ]_

_**"Yukia, could you please see if the cookies that I bake is ready ..?"**_

_**"Yes, Luce."**_

I answered Luce.. now.. I was in the kitchen making cookies with Luce.. Luce said .. The Other occupants of the Mansion will be coming soon .. so .. Luce asked me to help her make a cookies for them... It's natural for me to help Luce.. The reason is.. Luce is pregnant and pregnant women should not do heavy work... without thinking further .. ..I helped Luce making the cookies ..

_**Cooking with Luce is fun ..**_

Breaking the eggs .. Measure the flour powder .. Whisking sugar, eggs and vanilla together .. Stirring the dough flat .. and Track them in the mold box-shaped, round and star .. Decorating the cookies .. and wait for the cookies baked in the oven ..

Cooking is the most pleasant moment in my life .. Cooking with Luce .. reminds me of the memories when my mother was still alive .. I used to help Mommy cooking in the kitchen .. and that is the most pleasant memories that I have experienced ..

_**Ting! **_

The voice from the oven made me realize from my thoughts .. I immediately picked up the cookies from the oven .. The smell of the cookies is very nice .. and this cookies looks so good .. everything is perfect .. While Luce went out to call the other residents .. I stare at the cookie from a close range .. while whipping a bowl of cream in my hands carefully. . The cookie is tempting my stomach .. as if they speak " Eat me " towards me ..

_**"These cookies looks delicious .." **_

_**"Yes .." **_

_**"Can I eat this..?" **_

_**"Sure .." **_

I replied back .. Suddenly, a hand appearing from my back and take one of the cookies that are on the plate..

_**"Ah!" **_

I screamed hysterically .. shocked about the presence of a third person in this kitchen .. I lost my balance and fall .. Spilling all the cream all over my body ..

Fon laughed softly .. and helped me to stand ..

I spilled the cream into my clothes .. My face .. and the worst is.. the cream was stuck in my hair ..

_**"Ah ... it's sticky .." **_

_**"You better go take a shower now .. those creams could make your hair become sticky ."**_

I nodded and immediately went to the bathroom .. Without realizing that I had entered the wrong room .. I opened the door .. shut it .. and then .. petrified ..

_**Skull POV:**_

Today is a very tiring day .. Reborn treat me like an errand boy AGAIN.. He was never satisfied torturing me .. that sadistic bastard .. indeed he was an infamous Hitman ..

but is this is how he treats his friend from the same organization ..!

I swear that I will avenge the treatment he did to me someday .. But first I want to take a shower ..

I opened my favorite helmet and put it on the table .. then I started to undress myself.. before I went to open my pants .. Suddenly the door of my room opened and showed me a little golden-haired girl with cream all over her body.. then she looked at me with a surprise expression ..

_**Yukia POV:**_

I was speechless .. don't know what to do .. my mind is empty .. I can not think of anything .. I'm too surprised with the scene that is infront of me .. I feel all my blood rise to my head .. I did the natural thing to do in a situation like this ..

_**" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " **_

_**" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " **_

He was doing the same as I do .. we both shout .. Without further ado I went out from the room .. I ran quickly .. not caring where my legs take me ..

I Unconsciously walked into a strange looking room ..

This room is apparently different from the other room, curiosity took over me.. I opened the door ..

The room is very dark .. there is no sunlight shining in the room .. I lifted my foot .. looking around the room .. But after looking around the room .. This room brings an uneasy feeling .. I had to get out from this room ..

_But .. _

When I walked back .. and try to turn around .. suddenly a cold hands held me there .. I was speechless .. my hands turned cold .. and sweat streaming down rapidly .. Without further ado .. I went straight out of the room .. and vowed to never approach that room again ..

_**Viper POV:**_

I saw the door of my room was open .. There was an intruder broke into my room .. I walked into my room .. Seeing the little intruder that is in my room .. I patted the little intruder shoulder .. and before I even ask, or a little more threatening.. to the intruder .. The intruder is ran away.. and leaving me alone in my room ..

_**"... Do you think you can get away from me? "**_

I went out from my room. .. and decided to search for the small intruder that dared to enter my room ..

_**Yukia POV:**_

I kept on running .. and running .. running aimlessly .. and I unconsciously ran.. out of the Mansion .. ran into the woods that are around the Mansion

. . . . . . . . . .

It took about 1 minute for me to realize my situation .. I Lost .. and to make things worse .. I do not know where is the way back to the Mansion .. I put my right hand to my face .. realizing the foolishness that I have done ..

_Now how do I go back to the Mansion again ..? _

_This is a huge forest .. and the possibility of wild animals that roam this place is huge .. _

_My life was over.. I will be eaten by wild animals that roam in this place .. _

_**BANG!**_

I heard a shot .. The sound of gunfire was not far from where I am .. I immediately went to the place where the shots were fired ..

After walking for a few minutes .. I finally found a place where the shots were fired .. I saw two people in that place ..

I saw a man wearing a black fendora hat with a yellow striped in the middle .. He wore a black suit, black tie and wearing a yellow shirt inside his suit ..

And the person that is in the other side of the male with a fedora hat is a blue-haired lady .. She wears a brown hat and wear a brown uniform which I think is similar to the military uniforms .. I tried to take a closer look .. observing the two carefully ..

_**"Damn .." **_

_**"You should prepare yourself before you fight with me, Lal Mirch." **_

Hmm. .. I could not hear what they were talking about .. I have to take a closer look ..

_But .. _

_**Crack! **_

Fate does not seem to be on my side right now .. I stepped a small wooden rod, which incidentally was in my left leg .. and the worse is .. two of them seemed to be aware of my presence now ..

_**Reborn POV:**_

I heard a voice behind the bushes to my left .. Without wasting time .. I fired my bullet towards the direction where the source of the sound is located.. and said ...

_**" Show me your figures right now. Before the following bullets penetrate into your head. "**_

_**Yukia POV:**_

_Oh .. God .. _

that bullet is almost penetrate through my head .. I was duck at the right time .. But this does not change my situation .. I was in a very bad situation .. If I do not get out of my hiding place .. That man with fendora hat will kill me .. I have no other choice but to come out of my hiding place ..

_**Reborn & Lal Mirch POV:**_

Behind the bushes .. appears a small figure of a girl .. the girl has a small body and has a gold-colored hair .. and around her body and hair is full of .. Cream. . .?

_**Lal Mirch POV:**_

_**" who are you? And what are you doing behind that Bush? Are You a spying at us ..? "**_

I asked the little girl with a loud voice ... Although she didn't seem dangerous. but maybe she really was a spy that being hired from another Famiglia ... Nothing is impossible in this world ...

_**Yukia POV:**_

The Blue-haired woman asked me with a loud tone .. it seems fate really does not exist on the part of me these days .. The woman thought I was a spy from another famiglia .. I quickly answered her question .. before the next bullet will come through my head ..

_**"No. .. I'm not a spy from anywhere and I find this place by coincidence .. I'm lost .. and I swear that I did not come here to spying on you two .." **_

I said to the woman with the blue hair .. hoping that this woman could trust the words I said ..The blue-haired woman then said to me ..

_**"I do not believe you."**_

After saying those words .. She ran to me .. and threw her fist at me .. I managed to avoid it .. but she will not let me go just yet .. she uses her legs to knock me out .. I realize the next steps she will do .. and then jump .. avoiding the kick and take a distance with the blue-haired lady .. preparing for the next attack ..

_**It seems I have to thank for the mafia training I have learned in the past.. this time .. **_

The Blue-haired woman has launched an attack on me once again .. I tried to avoid it and deflect it ..

_**I have a motto in fighting ..**_

I fought to protect myself and the people I care about .. as much as possible I'll try not to injure the my opponent .. I'm going to hurt my opponent when the time and circumstances Is right .. If provided conditions and the time is not right .. I'm not going to hurt my opponent ..

_**Reborn POV:**_

I saw Lal Mirch and the mysterious girl fighting .. look closely at how the mysterious girl is avoiding Lal assault.. sometimes she had to fend off the attacks that Lal started to her .. I see her movement.. carefully ..

By looking at this fight .. I can judge .. that this girl has a great potential to be a Hitman .. but .. the shortcomings of this girl is .. She did not want to .. no .. She seems afraid to hurt her opponent .. Therefore she did not retaliate or attempt againsts Lal .. This is a fatal mistake for Hitman ..

" _**Enough! "**_

_**Yukia POV:**_

I turned to where the source of the sound was coming .. There .. I see Luce, Fon and the people I met earlier in the Mansion .. Luce walked toward us ..

_**"Luce !" **_

I ran into Luce ignoring the blue-haired lady .. and hugged her .. The People around us looked at us with a view of surprise and said ..

_**" She was the little girl .. that peek me when I'm changing!" **_

_**" .. The tiny Intruders who dared to enter my room. " **_

_**" A spy from another famiglia. " **_

Luce and Fon laughed softly to the comment they said. . especially the commentary that the purple-haired man said .. I feel my face get hot .. remembering the incident .. But the laughter stopped when a man with hat fendora said ..

_**"Luce .. Is she the girl you're talking about two days ago ..?"**_

_**"Yes. She is. She is Yukia and from now on she will stay with us and Yukia, these are my friends as well as other residents of this Mansion." **_

These are .. the residents of the Mansion beside Luce and Fon .. I felt uneasy feeling arising from the new people I meet today ..

Looks like It will take a long time to make friends with them .. At the same time I felt someone staring at me .. I looked around and found the man with fendora hat smirk at me ..

_Looks like today is going to be a long day .._

- to be continued –

Tear's Note: today's story is about Yukia's first meeting with other Arcobaleno beside Luce and Fon.. I enjoy writing this story until I realized that I making it too long.. I'm quite enjoying writing this story.. especially about the Skull scene.. Well.. I'll try to make the Arcobaleno member not to be an OOC.. If you think they are OOC please tell me right away.. so I can fix it and try to make them not to be OOC in the next story..

- Comments and Critics are welcomed –


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Demon at the other side

[ Dream world ]

_This is... a glass wall ..? _

When I got to my dream world .. I was in a room .. filled with glass walls .. In front .. in the back .. on the left .. on the right .. all covered with glass walls ..

_"What does this mean ..?" _

I saw my reflection in those glasses ..

what happened ..? Where is the ordinary dream I always dreaming every night ..? Where is the blue skies .. and theflower beds .. I usually see every night ..? I do not understand .. Things starting to change .. Everything is gone ..

When I did not notice.. Suddenly someone appeared behind the glass wall..

_.. You .. impossible .. why are you here .. _

_**Velda**_ ..

_**"Why? .. Surprised to see me Y-u-k-i-a ~?" **_

Velda looked right at me sharply, laughing softly ..

_**"I do not invite you here .. go away!" **_

I met her sharp gaze.. and admonished her hard .. did not want her presence in this place ..

_**"How mean~ And I came here to say hello to my dear sister .." **_

Velda smiled mischievously at me .. while using her fake smile..

"_**Velda, what do you want? Is it not enough for you to ruin my life .. " **_

I said it with a cold stare .. turned my face away and closed my eyes .. do not want to see her face .. her body .. and her eye color .. that is the same with me ..

_**"Do not be prejudiced.. I am here only to visit my dear sister, I'm worried about you ~"**_

She smiled again ..

_Velda stop smiling .. I know the smile you give to me is a lie .. Someone like you will not be smiling from your deepest heart.. and someone like you won't care about everyone else.. except yourself.._

_**"I just wanted to tell you, my dear sister ~ That .. in the near future.. I'll go visit you again~! Seeing your face filled with blood once again~! and seeing the expression on your face like a broken doll ~! Dirtying you again~ "**_

After saying those word.. Velda laughing like a madman..

_and once again .. she will come to ruin my life .._

_NO! I won't let her do this to me again!_

_**"This time .. I'm not going to let that happen, Velda. I will not let you ruin my life again! I will end it!" **_

_I answered her sentence back .. and resolved that I would not let her ruin my life again .. and forever .. _

_**"Well~ ...okay ~ I'm looking forward to visit you again.. in the near future, my dear sister~ "**_

_Velda disappear from my presence .. And give me a declaration of war again .. _

_This time .. _

_I will not let you win .. ._

- to be continued –

_Tear's note: Okay! Today's story is about the connecting dreams between Yukia and Velda.. I forgot to mention you.. Velda is Yukia's twin sister.. Actually Yukia has a twin sister.. but she's gone missing when her father died.. and Velda has the same abilities with Yukia.. so they can connect their dreams with their abilities.. today's story is quite short.. well.. I'm quite tired today.. so I'll short it out.._

- Comments and Critics are welcomed! –

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Doubt_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...ugh.."<strong>_

I awoke from my sleep.. rubbing my eyes.. trying to wake up..  
>removing my foot out of the warm blanket.. and retracing my feet to the floor that cold as ice..<p>

_I woke up and aware of the cruel reality that I will experience it later.._

_**Velda..**_

She will come to take everything away from me once again..

_Home.. family.. money.. friends.. and the people that I love._

_All that precious to me.. She would destroy it once again.._

_However._

_I'm not going to let her act arbitrarily again. Destroying the small happiness that I have.. and the happiness that others have.. _

**_For the sake of the promise that I made to mommy.. to deploy and protect the happiness of others.._**

* * *

><p><strong>Arcobaleno Headquarters<strong>

_**[ Meeting Room ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Luce, is it true that 'that girl' can predict the future..? What if she was a mere liar..?"<br>**__  
>Said Skull while playing with his favorite helmet..<br>doubting that Yukia could see the future.. which if seen from the point of view of a normal person is almost impossible.._

_**" I think that in terms of logical.. It is almost impossible and inappropriate to doubt. "  
><strong>__  
>Said Verde with a serious expression as usual..<br>who look at things from a logical standpoint and doubting something that smell unrealistic which he think was impossible to happened and breaking his logical point of view..._

Lal Mirch turn this time to intervene to speak about her opinion..

_**" I don't trust that girl. That girl is too mysterious and that girl is a former criminal who has killed a Mafia Boss. She could be a spy who is assigned to kill us.. "**_

* * *

><p><strong>Luce POV..<strong>

The atmosphere in this room is heavy..  
>they all questioned the ability that Yukia have and doubt her existence in this place..<p>

They actually deserve to doubt the ability that Yukia have and her existence..  
>I also doubt the truth of the news when I first heared about the existence of a girl who can predict the future..<p>

But..

_**When I saw, meet and getting to know her.. all my doubts disappeared..**_

It changed my point of view of the girl..  
>Her eyes that radiate sincerity.. her smile that brighter than the sunshine.. her clumsiness while doing something.. her flushed face when she's embarrased.. and the innocent expression on her face..<p>

I can only conclude one thing..

_**All of that is not a lie that can be easily fabricated just like that..**_

_**" I believe that Yukia could see the future.. and also that she is not a spy that assigned to kill us. "**_

_**" What makes you so sure that she is not a spy from another famiglia that assigned to kill us..? "**_

Reply Lal Mirch while looking at me with a serious face and a curious expression..  
>waiting for the answer at the question that she ask to me..<p>

_**" Hmmm... woman inituation..? "**_

**_" Don't joking around with me! "_**

Lal Mirch reply to my words with a loud voice, standing up and hitting the table..  
>vent all the anger in the hit.. which makes all the other member surprised at Lal Mirch action..<p>

_**" Calm down, Lal Mirch.. "  
><strong>__  
>Said Fon, patting her shoulder...<br>which then sit back in her seat.. but the anger that Lal Mirch radiated is still felt in this room.._

_**" I can guarantee that the child is not dangerous to us as Luce said... and I'm sure Luce see something in that girl that makes her to bring that girl into this place.. and If that girl is issued a sign or a suspicious movements that can harm us.. I'm going to kill her as soon as possible. "**_

Said Reborn while cleaning the pistol which he held.. confirms the words he said and showed the serousness that he would not hesitate to kill Yukia if she did anything suspicious..

_**" Is there anything that we still want to talk about..? "  
><strong>__  
>I said, looking at all the member.. It seems they do not complain about Reborn words and about Yukia..<em>

_**" Then all of you can leave the room.. "**_

One by one of the members get up and leave the room.. leaving me alone in this room..

**_It seems there will be many obstacle that awaits you.._**

**_Yukia_**

- To be Continued -

Tears Note: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy lately.. so I forgot about the script of the next chapter story that I've been thinking about.. It's been busy lately so I do not have enough rest.. and getting sick for the next day.. (poor me).. I hope you will continue to reading my story!

~ Thank you for reading my Story! ~  
>- comments and feedback are welcomed -<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Calm Storm_

* * *

><p>Arcobaleno Headquarter<p>

[ Kitchen ]

* * *

><p>" Hmmmm... "<p>

I'm confused about what should I do now. The news about Velda makes me aware of my situation that is not favorable. Hmm.. What should I do at times like this..?

" ...ugh. I give up. "

I put my hands on the table and put my chin on it, looking at the cookies that Luce make this morning.

"..."

I sighed.  
>At a time like this, I really want to see mommy. If she hadn't died, she would be able to give me the solution of this problem. However, fate was very cruel and I have to accept the fact that mommy is passed away eventhough it;s painful.<p>

" What are you doing, Yukia..? "

I see Fon standing beside me with a calm expression and a smile that can make a woman fall in love with him.

_" Hmmmm..."_

After I take a look of him carefully..  
>Fon is very handsome, I mean every woman would want him. He has a handsome face, he has a good personality too, and he is really strong too. And of course, any woman would fall for his killer smile.<p>

. . . . . . . .

( Aaaaagh! Why am I thinking of something like this! )

I hit my head many times, trying to erase the strange thoughts that disrupt the flow of my thought in my brain. Why did I even think such a thing. Instead of thinking about how to deal with Velda in the future.

I really am stupid..

" Yukia..? Are you okay..? "

I'm surprised to see Fon who is now sitting in a chair in front of me and wearing a worried expression.

" GYAAAAAAA! F-Fon! S-since when are you h-here..? "

" I've been here all the time . "

Oh. . . .no . . .

Don't tell me...

He saw the stupid behavior that I've done.  
>Most likely.<br>Great.. now he will think that I am a fool.  
>Why I always doing stupid things like this.<p>

_I put my face into my palms, hiding my red coloured face that looks like a tomato. I feel hot all over my face remembering the stupid behavior that I did before. _

_" Are you having a problem..? "_

Fong asked me with a soft tone that make me lift my head and take a look at his face properly. Trying to calm myself for not doing anything stupid in front of him. Then I answered his question.

" Maybe you could say that. "

" May I know what problems do you have..? "

I paused for a moment.

Should I tell him...?  
>No. This is my own problem, I have to solved it myself.<p>

_I shouldn't be spoiled._

But If I discuss it with Fong, maybe he can help me solve the problem..

No..

_I.. don't know what to do.  
>I can't think clearly.<br>Finally I cannot answer the question that Fon asked to me and I just stay in my seat._

" ... "

" ...Yukia, Come with me for a while."

" ...eh? "

" I want to show you something. "

Suddenly, Fong grab my hand.

_Take me away.. while holding my small hands._

( it's warm.. )

I fell the warmth of his hands.. the warmth that warms my small hands that are cold as ice.

I hold his hand tightly..  
>enjoying the warmth of his hand.<p>

Fong take me away into the forest while holding my hand..  
>Actually, what is it that he wanted to show me?<br>I don't know.

After running for a while, I finally arrived at the place that Fong wanted to show me. In this place I found a small lake and many flowers that grows in the plains around the lake .

" whoah.. "

I was amazed by the beauty of this place. I never thought there was a place like this in a forest. As I appreciating the beauty of this place, suddenly Fong stop holding my hands and walked toward the empty grass plains that are a little closer to the lake and sat down on it.

What is he doing?

" Yukia, come here for a moment. "

Fong called me or may be practically tell me to sit together with him, I walked to the spot where Fong sat and take a seat beside him.

" Yukia, look upward. "

I obeyed and look upward as Fong said. I see the bright blue sky with some clouds surround it.

This is..

The blue sky that I've been looking for..

The sky that I miss..

I feel all the weight on my heart being erased and fly with the wind that blows gentlly, I lay my back on the plain grass and focused my eyes on the sky.

After laying for a moment, Fong said something to me:

" This place is my favorite place. every time I wanted to calm myself, I always go to this place and held my head up like this. And when I do that, somehow the problems that I had is suddenly gone from my thought and I feel really relieved after leaving this place and that is the reason I like this place- "

I think I understand Fong feelings for this place and what he says is true, All the problems and burdens is suddenly gone after seeing this scene and feel the tranquality in this forest,

The tranquality .of this place makes me feel safe and the wind that blows gently makes me feel sleepy.

" And the tranquality in this forest always makes me -"

I could not resist the drowsiness, and finally decided to close both of my eyes and go to the dream world..

" -asleep. "

Fong POV:

When I see Yukia sleep peacefully, I smiled and stroked her head gently, trying not to wake her up. When I was stroking her head, suddenly Yukia give a small smile to me. Seeing her small smile makes me smiled back at her and continue to stroke her head.

" Looks like my decision to bring her to this place is right after all. "

- To be Continued -

Tear's Note: Sorry for the late update. I'm having difficulties thinking about the next chapter of the story, because of that, I forgot to continue this story draft.

- I'm sorry for the reader who is currently waiting for this story -  
>- Critics and feedback are welcomed -<p>

Thank you for reading this story~!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Awakening

* * *

><p><em>{ Dream World }<em>

* * *

><p>I arrived at this place again.<p>

It Looks like I haven't come into this dream world since the last time Elda visit me.

_The sight that I see is still looks the same._

_Seven Pillars of light was still in front of my eyes._

_But .._

**_The atmosphere in this world is changing_**

_The blue sky that sparkling clear turned into a sea of gray._

_Green grass slowly turned into dry._

_The Ground where I stand was turned into a desert._

_**The World that I love turned into ugly**_

_Amid all the changes .._

_I saw a body lying in front of me._

_a figure that seemed familiar and I was longing for._

_However, that body is covered by a red sea of blood_

**My body felt heavy, my eyes continue to stare at the body that is covered with deep red that reminds me of a red wine.**

** My hands could not stop shaking. My feet were slowly beginning to lose its power to keep up.**

_It's impossible._

_My mind screamed._

_My heart seemed to stop beating for a second_

The figure that is covered by the red blood is ..

_**Luce**_

_My eyes snap open and I run immediately __towards Luce_

_**But it's too late . .**_

_I could not feel her breath._

_The radiant warmth throughout her body disappears_

_Her body is cold as ice_

_Her skin is white as snow in winter._

**_The same events happen again._**

**_The wheels of Fate started to spinning again_**

**_Spinning towards the Future_**

**_The time that is frozen in the past began to melt by the fire of passion_**

_**The Past and the future that are clashing each other**_

_All of that is just the beginning of everything_

**_- Beginning of the thread that will connect the fate of one and another._**

_-To be Continued ~_

* * *

><p>Tear's Note: Finally, I can continue writing something 'decent'. After suffering Writer's Block.<p>

Please continue to read my story, and give me some feedback abaout my story.

If you think it is still not good enough, maybe you can give some tips to me about how to write better. Because it helps me to grow more better in writing.

~Thank you for reading my story!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heartbreaking days

* * *

><p>Well, this is my worst nightmare I have ever experienced since the sight of mommy's death .<p>

This ...is more serious than I thought

No one in this world that would not be scarred when he/she dreamed of his/her loved ones die right in front of them.

I feel my hands are now being wet by an icy sweat. All my body could not stop shaking and tears began to rain down my face.

There is only one question in my head right now ..

"Is Luce .. going to die in the near future ..?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Over the past few days, I can not look at the face of Luce like usual.

As I looked at her face ..

I am reminded of the nightmare again.

It scares me .. not. Makes me want to be more precise.

Imagining her body was covered by a blood that came out of her body

Seeing her pale face like a corpse

And felt her pulse had stopped beating forever

This is a worst form of torture for someone who has the power of vision as I was. Seeing someone you love die right before your eyes with no indication of what actually happened.

Seeing a person's death is not really anything 'new' to me

But ..

It is not something I could not let it happen.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, I was trying to be 'normal' like other days. placing poker face every day in order to make the Luce and others are not worried or suspicious and so I can convince them that there was no strange things that happen in my new life in this Mansion.<p>

But..

Among all the members who live in this Mansion ..

There is one person who noticed my behavior looks strange in these days ..

The Man with fedora hat approached me from behind and put the tip of the gun behind my head. I froze froze and tried not to panic so as not to make the situation worse.

Looks like I'm already forgetting something very, very important from the beginning.

That there is the presence of a cold-blooded assassin in this Mansion.

Reborn.

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

Tear's note: Yay~! Another update for this story~! I am soo happy to know that a few people has taken a liking to this story! Another apologize for the late update for this story again. But I will try to update this story for about a week or 3 days from now (Depend on the way my brain would works though). So don't worry, my dear readers. I'm not going to abandon this story and left it unfinished.

~Request time~

Tears: Well, I have been thinking about this for a while. Do you want a *romance in this story..? I just want to know your (readers) opinion about this. To tell the truth , my story is basically is too 'gloomy' or 'angst'. Got to put something to make it more 'thrilling' then.

Do you (readers) want a *romance in this story?

- If YES, then you can pair the OC with the boys- I mean the Man in Arcobaleno.

Another alternative is making a romance for Luce or Lal Mirch with someone/somebody.

- If NO / you (readers) like the story the way it is, then it's okay.

~ Thank you for reading my Story! ~

- comments and feedback are welcomed -


End file.
